yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Windows Server 2004
Windows Server 2004 (codenames Sydney, Jaguar, Jaugar, Hollywood Server, Tiger System Server, Jaguar Tiger) is a 2004 Windows Server operating system only released in Yurka, the first release being Orignal Edition. It contained lots of stuff, but also new software, like Server Antivirus and Control and Edit Your Server (allows user to edit the systemhttp://sv.yaberolan.wikia.com/wiki/Windows_Server_2004/en, does not match with the name of the software). A g-major effect and an effect-"hungry" video (This Video Needs Effects to work!) was included with Windows Movie Maker Update 3.2. Jaguar/Jaugar, the first codename, had a hidden function whose Swedish name is Tänksparen. Development of Windows Server 2004 started on June 10, 1997 (notes also say as early as August 10, 1996 and May 6, 1997) according to Thevmedia Database and ended on August 24, 2004. Some beta versions were leaked (Olkov Armiv has all of them) and screenshots can be found in Vanalker's files. The classic start menu has been removed and Search has been replaced by Futare Search. List of beta versions Jaugar (June 10, 1997 - July 18, 2000) * WindowsJaugar97_globedevelopment10jun_s6920JIX * WindowsJaugar97_globedevelopment5jul_s693AVM * Build 1 (Sydney build) * Build 2182 * Build 2188 Performance Edition The purpose of Performance Edition was to remove any kind of shading from just about everything that had it. * Ab1 * Ab2 * Ab3 * Ab4 * Ab5 * Ab6 ** DO NOT LEAK * Ab7 * Ab8 * Ab9 Hollywood Server (December 27, 2000 - August 25, 2004) * Windows Hollywood Server Build 1812 * Windows Hollywood Server Build 2085 (2085.debug_(ini)-main.20030624.195748) * Hollywood Server Final Release Jaguar (July 18, 2000 - August 24, 2004) This is the same as Jaugar, with the exception of that it has been rebranded. This was because the previous one was incorrectly spelt. * Jaguar Professional build * Home Edition Build 7000 * Version 5.1 (Build 7743.srv03_rtm.030324-2048) (2002) * Version 5.2 (Build 7815.srv03_rtm.030324-2048) (2003) * Windows Jaguar Build 2435 (2003) * Windows Jaguar Build 9274 (2003) * Version 5.3 (Build 8713.srv03_rtm.030324-2048) (2004) * Windows Server 2004 Beta Release Version 5.4 (Build 8844.srv04_rtm.200485-0085) (2004) * Windows Server 2004 Web Edition (Build 3790.srv03_rtm.030324-2048) Post-release * Windows Server 2004 Beta 3 * Windows Server 2004 Home Edition Beta 3 Build 7525 Windows Server 2005 * Windows Server 2005 Unknown Build * Version 5.3 (Build 8713.srv03_rtm.030324-2048) Gallery For images that do not fit in any of the sub-pages. File:Windows HS.PNG|Boot screen of Hollywood Server File:Windows Jaguar Bootscreen (June 1997 - December 27, 2000).PNG|Boot screen of Jaguar from June 1997 until December 27, 2000 File:Windows Jaguar Bootscreen (December 27, 2000 - October 14, 2004).PNG|Boot screen of Jaguar from December 27, 2000 until October 14, 2004 Interesting material History and lots of builds A Vanalker text document called "chatt1.txt" contains lots of information about Windows Server 2004 in Swedish, leaked by someone called "XPchat": Den här listan används redan av XC Computers. Okej, vi kan väl göra det, men en sak måste du få veta: XC Computers grundades den 28 febuari 1988 efter en sammanslagning av XC West Computers och XC East Computers. Den östra delen hade länder som Ryssland, Kina, Vietnam, Japan, Mongoliet och Indien. Även Sri Lanka var med. Den västra delen hade länder som USA, Mexiko, Kanada, Cuba och Bermuda. Även Hawaii och Belize var med. Den 27 december 1999 släppte XC Computers Windows Jaguar Tiger som i augusti 2004 bytte namn till Windows Server 2004. Ja, här kommer versionerna: Version 1 - 6 maj 1997 Version 1,5 - 5 juli 1997 Version 1,9 - 24 december 1997 Version 2 - 7 januari 1998 Version 3 - 4 april 1998 Version 4 - 20 augusti 1998 Version 5 - 21 augusti 1998 Version i5 (för bärbara datorer) - 6 september 1998 Version 6 - 1 januari 1999 Version 6,9 - 7 december 1999 Version 7 - 19 december 1999 Version 7,1 - 20 december 1999 Version 7,2 (jättebra) - 27 december 1999 Efter 1 januari 2001 gjorde man dessa: 64bit edition - 2 januari 2001 Jaguar Edition - 20 febuari 2001 Music Edition - 7 mars 2001 9year edition - 12 mars 2001 Efter 24 augusti 2004 släppte man Server 2004 och det finns följande versioner: Orignal Edition - 24 augusti 2004 kl 10:34 Clock Edition (senare Beta 1) - 1 september 2004 Beta 2 - 20 oktober 2004 Beta 3 (använder högt ljud) - 7 januari 2005 Beta 4 (använder Google Chrome) - 20 december 2010 Övriga operativsystem: Beta 5 (köp den redan nu) - 24 december 2010 Christmas Edition - 24 december 2004 Other info to incorporate Windows Server 2004 (även känd som Jaguar Tiger och Jaugar Tiger) är ett operativsystem som släpptes den 24 augusti 2004 i Europa, Japan, Sydkorea och Nordkorea och den 7 september 2004 i Nordamerika. Jaguar Tiger/Jaugar Tiger (1997-2001) Den 24 augusti 1997 släpptes Windows Jaguar Tiger. Kodnamnet hette från början Jaguar Tiger men bytte namn till Jaugar Tiger i början av 2001. Beta 3 (2005-) Den 24 augusti 2004 lanserades Server 2004 och då ville man göra en beta-version. IP namngav den Beta 3. Mot natten den 7 januari 2005 lanserades Beta 3. Jämförelser med Windows XP och Windows Server 2003 Jämfört med Windows XP och Windows Server 2003 så har man gjort så här: MS Paint 2: Ett nytt som skapar animationer, bättre bilder, målningar och stödjer SVG, JPG, BMP, PNG, GIF, och TIF. Före den 27 januari 2005 fanns även JPEG, men bytte mot JPG. Den 1 febuari 2005 återinfördes JPEG. References